


same lips red, same eyes blue

by aarobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Basically PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarobron/pseuds/aarobron
Summary: basically pwp - for kcor,It all starts in the shower.Robert steps in beside Aaron, under the spray, proudly naked and cock already curved. He’d clearly been watching for a minute, but Aaron doesn’t mind. He leans his head against Robert’s shoulder and listens to the thudthudthud of his heartbeat, lets Robert wash his body with that stupidly expensive shower gel.His hands come around to rest on Aaron’s stomach, fingernails scratching gently, and it sends a shudder around the younger man’s veins. He’s doing this on purpose, getting him all riled up. He’s clearly got plans.





	same lips red, same eyes blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twatcitytrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twatcitytrick/gifts).



> as we all know, it's kc's birthday. so here is the smut she asked for/i promised
> 
> hope you enjoy! xo

It all starts in the shower.

Robert steps in beside Aaron, under the spray, proudly naked and cock already curved. He’d clearly been watching for a minute, but Aaron doesn’t mind. He leans his head against Robert’s shoulder and listens to the thudthudthud of his heartbeat, lets Robert wash his body with that stupidly expensive shower gel. 

His hands come around to rest on Aaron’s stomach, fingernails scratching gently, and it sends a shudder around the younger man’s veins. He’s doing this on purpose, getting him all riled up. He’s clearly got plans.

“Let me take care of you,” He purrs, lips nudging against the shell of Aaron’s ear. “You know I always do.” And then he reaches up to Aaron’s hair, shampoo in hand. His fingers drag through the curls, massaging tiny circles into his scalp.

Aaron sighs, melts back against Robert’s chest. “Alright,” He murmurs, covering his husband’s hand on his stomach with his own. There’s never a world in which he’d turn this down: Robert’s fingers bruising into his skin, Robert’s breath hot against his neck, Robert’s cock pressing into the small of his back. 

He doesn’t touch where Aaron wants him to, though, just scrubs some soap through the coarse hairs at the base of his cock and down to his thighs. It’s enough of a tease that it has his nipples hardening and a flush rising up his neck. God, Robert always takes care of him.

Robert runs his hands over Aaron’s skin again, wiping away the suds and shutting the water off, before guiding him out of the shower and reaching for a towel. He swipes gently in circles, drying him, everywhere, before placing the towel over his head and using his thumbs to rub over his hair. 

“You trust me, yeah?” The older man murmurs, swaying forward to press a soft, chaste kiss to Aaron’s lips. 

“Always,” Aaron sighs, chasing the feel of Robert’s lips. He curls his fingers around his husband’s biceps, squeezing the undefined muscle. It’s barely noticeable, but he can feel it, hard under his hands. 

Robert hums in appreciation, drops another soft kiss as a reward. “Let me take care of you.” He repeats, dropping the towel onto the floor. He doesn’t touch the clothes Aaron had left out for himself, instead guiding him out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom. 

He always knows what Aaron wants, does Robert – he reads him easily, knows him like he knows his own mind, and that’s why he’s doing this. It’s not unwelcome, it’s never unwelcome, so when he pushes Aaron down onto the bed and hooks both hands under each thigh, the younger man lets him. He lets Robert stretch him out, lets him prop up pillows under his head. He stays like that.

“I’m so lucky,” Robert whispers, settling in the v between Aaron’s legs. He doesn’t let their bodies touch, though, just stays on his knees with his hands bracketing each side of Aaron’s head; hovering above him just so that the heat from their skin mixes. “I’m so lucky I get to have this.” 

“What are you on about?” Aaron breathes, frown creasing between his eyebrows. Robert soothes the line away with his thumb and lowers himself, nudging their noses together until Aaron’s mouth parts. Then he presses their lips together, tongue brushing over Aaron’s in a way that creates sparks. 

He pulls away all too soon, but their noses are still touching in soft little grazes, and Aaron’s eyelids flutter closed at the feeling. “You,” Robert hums, and his lips skim Aaron’s when he speaks. “No one gets to see you like this.” He sounds so confident about it, so sure. He shouldn’t have ever thought otherwise.

“No,” Aaron confirms, a ghost of the word, caught between breathless and wanting to scream it from the rooftops. Robert finally touches him, runs a hand down his side in a teasing, light touch, and his body stands to attention again. He can feel his cock smearing precome on his stomach, pulsing. He’s aching. 

“You, laying here like this,” Robert continues, fitting his thumb into the crease of Aaron’s hip. He presses onto the bone, on the bruise he’d left there last night, and the younger man’s breath hitches. “Spread out and naked; waiting, wanting. It’s all for me, this. Let me take care of you.” 

He doesn’t let Aaron reply, dips his head and kisses him again, but it’s different this time – dirtier. He chases the taste in Aaron’s mouth, draws a moan out of him by nipping his bottom lip. 

“And the sounds you make,” He groans, pulling away just far enough so he can rest their foreheads together. “God, you have no idea. I love hearing you.” He reaches over to the bedside table where he’s already left lube. 

Aaron gasps as Robert tangles a hand in his hair, tugs sharply to expose his neck at the same time his wet fingers start rubbing at his hole. “I’m yours,” He chokes out, the words involuntarily slipping out. He glances down at Robert, sees the older man’s eyes dark and glittering. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Robert hums, pushing one finger in right to the knuckle. Then he attaches his mouth to the pulse fluttering on Aaron’s throat, tiny little kitten licks over the sensitive spot as his teeth leave indents around it. It’s going to bruise, but Aaron doesn’t mind. He wants to walk around with Robert’s marks on him.

Robert’s mouth drags down to his collarbone hotly, teeth grazing over the bone as he pushes another finger in and hooks them, his fingertips rubbing over Aaron’s prostate. It sends an electric shock of pleasure down the younger man’s spine, has his back arching, breathless moans punched out of his lungs. 

He’s keyed up, balls tight and cock heavy and hot, but Robert doesn’t even care – just keeps sucking bruises onto Aaron’s skin and stretching him. “You’re so good for me,” He whispers, breath hitting the younger man’s nipple before he licks a bold stripe over it. He pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets, tugging on Aaron’s hips. “On your knees.”

Aaron complies, shakily shifting so he’s on both knees, hands braced on the top of the headboard. His fingers are turning white from his grip on the bars, and he shuts his eyes against the obscene, wet noises of Robert lubing his cock. He feels Robert plaster himself to Aaron’s back, one hand clutching his hip and the other coming to circle around both of Aaron’s wrists, holding them against his chest. 

“I’ve got you,” He murmurs, nose trailing down the vein in Aaron’s neck as he guides himself in. He nudges the head of his cock against the younger man’s hole, pushes past the resistance, and then he bottoms out in one move, practised and easy. It pulls the breath out of Aaron’s lungs, has his head dropping back against Robert’s shoulder, eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. 

The burn is just on the right side of not enough lube, the way he likes it, the way Robert rarely preps him. He never wants it to hurt, but Aaron likes to feel it – he likes to feel it the day after; every time he takes a step, when he’s sitting at his desk at work. “Move,” He murmurs, tangling his own fingers together.

Robert lets his own hand drop, clearly trusting Aaron enough not to move, and his fingers trail light paths over his chest, over his collarbone, as he pulls back and thrusts hard into Aaron. The force of it nearly makes him fall but Robert steadies him. Robert always steadies him. 

He rearranges them, settles himself between the open splay of Aaron’s calves so they’re pressed together entirely, and then slips a hand up, curving it around the wide span of the younger man’s throat. “I’ve got you,” He reassures again, mouth right next to Aaron’s ear this time. 

The feeling of Robert, behind him, around him, next to him, it makes him keen, ass pushing back desperately. Robert drops a messy kiss to his shoulder and tightens his grip on his throat, and then finally does what Aaron’s been waiting for: he slowly starts circling his hips, deeper each time, until the head of his cock is pressing straight against Aaron’s prostate.

“I love you, Aaron,” Robert says, voice dark and laced with gravel. He snaps his hips against Aaron again and again, not letting up, and the younger man squeezes his own fingers to keep himself calm. “You’re it for me.”

It shocks a moan out of Aaron and he grinds back, feeling Robert’s mouth press into his damp hair. “I love you too,” He gasps, feels it right down to his bones. 

Robert’s head drops until his forehead is resting against Aaron’s temple, eyelashes brushing against his skin. He pulls Aaron’s hips back, harshly, until they’re slamming together. The only things Aaron can hear is the sound of skin hitting skin, Robert’s harsh breathing in his ear and the pounding of his own heartbeat.

“Come,” Robert slurs, the only sign that he’s affected. It’s written all over Aaron, the way Robert’s torn him apart – he’s shaking, muscles trembling and fingers twitching, a sheen of sweat on his flushed skin, and he’s gasping in sharp breaths, sounding hoarse and wrecked. “Come for me, Aaron.” 

It’s enough to send him over the edge, and his vision blacks out at the same time Robert’s thumb presses onto the hard point at the front of his throat. It’s not enough to cut off air – Robert would never – but it’s enough for him to feel everything ten times more. 

He comes untouched, something that doesn’t happen often, but today he doesn’t need it. He doesn’t need Robert’s hand on him, just Robert’s voice in his ear, Robert’s thumbprint on his throat, so he spills onto his own stomach and the duvet. He hears Robert whispering into his ear the whole time, still fucking him through it, and then Robert is coming too, hips stilling.

And Aaron forgets how to think. 

When he opens his eyes again, he’s laying on his back, duvet tugged up to his chin. Robert’s sitting next to him, smiling sleepily and holding a glass of water. “Have a drink,” He murmurs, a hand on his husband’s shoulder to help him sit up. “You okay?” 

Aaron blinks lazily and smiles back, taking a sip of the water. It spills down his chin but he can’t bring himself to wipe it away, just keeps gazing at Robert. “I’m good,” He sighs, inching closer to the other man. “That was good.” 

“I told you I’d take care of you,” Robert whispers, lifting his arm so Aaron can fit himself under it. He traces light patterns on Aaron’s bare shoulder, presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“You always do,” Aaron agrees, the ghost of a murmur. He fits a hand over Robert’s chest, the space where his heart is, and if he concentrates hard enough he can feel the beat of it under his fingers. 

He can’t wait to spend the rest of his life like this.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ [aarobron](http://aarobron.tumblr.com/) xo


End file.
